The Smooze
by r3o3x3a3s
Summary: Marinette And Adrien encounter a blob, which is radiating hugs, massages, and is a shipper with no shame. Very mature and love-intoxicating.
1. Don't worry, I'm huggs

After an akuma attack on a forest border, Ladybug tried to hide behind a tree to detransform, but to her surprise a weird blob fell on her, and it was quite large, with possibility to easily fit two people inside. It was hiding on top of a tree, which was slippery after the rain. It took care not to knock her onto the ground, partially engulfing her by shoulders and jaw. The rest of it evenly fell over her back, butt and legs.

Ladybug landed safely facefirst into the mud. The blob didn't want to scare her and began calming her, which was by massaging her shoulders. She was surprised by event and the first thing she thought of was her beeping miraculous, but then generally wondered what the heck hit her and whether it's dangerous, since that didn't exactly feel like Chat.

She tried to get out of under it, but failed. It noticed her fear and tried to prove it's nice, by more massaging. It slowly took her in while sending waves of pressure through her entire body, and it felt enchanting. The blob cleaned her face of the mud and left a bubble for her to breathe, ensuring the air is circulated. It has a strong immune system, making everything on its contact clean and fresh, so the air Ladybug smelled was fresh as midnight breeze. Although the blob looks like its made of slime, it doesn't feel so, more like a waterbed or a huge pillow. She felt the pleasant touch and considered it being safe, but had her doubts.

The blob continued massaging her, gracing her arms, caressing her feet, pushing her butt and charming her chest. She could feel how the goo flowed from it, by her neck and behind her ears. It went through her hair and massaged her scalp. She gained trust into the creature and was intoxicated by pleasure. Her entire body was relaxed and caressed. The blob felt how she was malhugged and decided to fully satiate her.

She detransformed and her clothing started blocking the flow, so the blob carefully undressed her. She didn't want to be seen naked, but it felt so good, she decided to gamble. Her clothes were spit out, clean, and she felt way more than in her suit.

Her chest was rubbed in circular motions, goo flowed between her sensitive toes, making her breathe heavily and arch her back in pleasure, so the blob lessened the touch there while sending more powerful waves over her, grabbing her in her stretching, trying to please without arousing her. She never felt better, stretching sweetly through and then relaxing again. She kept her eyes closed and enjoyed her time while her hair flowed freely.

It all happened in less than a minute, and soon Chat was passing, going home to detransform. He noticed Marinette while he passed and was scared for what happened to her and what was that blob. She seemed unconscious and the blob looked motionless, as if it was shot at Marinette by another akuma.

Chat decided to free Marinette from such vulnerable position, fearing for her safety. "Cataclysm!" he jumped toward the blob, which felt his deadly intention and was terrified. It quickly turned its surface into soft waving spikes, as if water over loud stereo, and jumped away with Marinette. She definitely heard Chat and it awoke her, but she considered the blob her friend. She was embarrassed to be seen by her partner like that, but her instinct to protect kicked in. Blob released her, feeling her movement in attempt to get out, but was ready to take her and jump away in case the weird cat means harm to her.

Chat was surprised by its ability to move, but even more so that Marinette chose to stand between them. She covered as much of her body as she could, which conflicted with stretching her arms apart in a stop sign "Chat, wait! Don't hurt it! It doesn't mean harm, it just wants to hug. Please, don't hurt it" She looked innocently at Chat, making his heart ache. Not only he saw and stared at her naked body, but he also misunderstood her private time, wasting his cataclysm in attempt to destroy her special friend. He felt like the worst of scum. "I'm sorry, I thought you were in trouble" He apologized, trying to keep his eyes away from her, but she was the most beautiful sight he ever had, especially with her free hair waving in the gentle breeze.

Blob felt the change in his heart and calmed it's surface, approaching by prolonging itself towards him. "It's alright, I think he wants to know you" Marinette said, looking at its reaction. Chat stretched his hand in attempt to apologetically pet it, but as soon as he touched it, he was pulled in before he could react. He immediately felt the massaging waves, and since he was so deprived of embrace, he was instantly hypnotized. Only his tail was moving. Marinette giggled seeing how much he enjoyed it. "You like him, huh?" Chat didn't answer. In this few seconds he already was cuddled into sleep like a little kitten. Marinette wanted some more hugs, but Chat was going to transform soon while he was asleep, so she put her clothes on and left. "Ok, then, take good care of him, Smoozy"


	2. What the F is that?

In the morning Adrien woke up in unbelievable comfort. He was warm and comfy. He suddenly noticed he wasn't home and in a second remembered what happened. He looked around from within the blob, waking it up and making it continue the cuddle. Adrien was embarrassed for everything that happened, including him being naked, but the massage felt worth it. He had to get home though, so he climbed of the blob and got dressed. The blob enjoyed having a friend, which was also so peaceful in his sleep, so it decided to follow him. Adrien felt it bump onto his leg like a pet, and didn't know what to do. He's got a new friend, but he couldn't take him home. He tried to apologize and tell it to part ways, but it didn't understand. It figured his kitten was very cuddly. It loved its new pet. Adrien was a bit annoyed by a big blob bumping into him excitedly on each step, but he couldn't refuse to take him along.

As they reached home's outer wall, Adrien thought about how to take the blob into his room past everyone. Blob saw his concentration on the wall, took him and jumped over. Adrien though it was fun and pointed at his window. Blob understood and jumped in. It was a bit smaller, making Adrien land on his feet inside while blob slowly melted in. "Haha, wow" he laughed and blob started bouncing towards him. Adrien though for a moment, showed it palms like a stop sign and hid it inside his bathroom. Luckily it was sunday and he left as Chat from his room, so nobody knew he was missing.

Adrien left his room to get some camembert for Plagg and arrange a meal - test for his new friend. Blob investigated the strange space, especially the metal flower on a wall. As it turned, warm rain started, and the blob melted with satisfaction. Soon Adrien returned and various plates appeared on his table. He went to get the blob out, noticed the sound of shower and the gooey floor. *Great, he got water running and now bathroom in in a mess* Then he slipped on it, and it caught him, regaining its form and turning the shower off. *Oh, it was IT, and it knows shower. Nice*. Adrien guided the blob to his table and watched.

The blob ensured he was free to eat, and swallowed it all, taking a run through the table, keeping its front end up. Adrien was a bit terrified of the passion with which the blob gobbled everything up. He saw how it changed its color to vomit-yellow and digested everything in an instant. And Adrien SLEPT in that. "Ugg, he has no taste nor manners! Kid, don't let him get to my camembert." Pagg said, as a sophisticated kwami that he is. Blob changed its color to normal and began thankingly rubbing on Adrien like a cat.

Adrien had to go to a photoshoot soon, so he left the blob in his room, hoping that it will either eventually leave, or at least not make a mess. When he returned, the blob was in bed-bounciness testing mode. It was the toughest of stylish beds, so it managed to take it, though it was creaking. Blob heard it well and took care not to jump too high, but it definitely enjoyed it. Adrien quickly tried to stop it, putting his palms as a stop sign on it. Blob stopped, and Adrien freely fell on it "Ughh what am I going to do with you?".

He looked at his Ladybug poster thinking what to do. Blob noticed it, stretched a tentacle and pet the poster. It's a good poster. Be flattered, kitty. "Hey! Don't touch it!" *Oh my… what if it meets Ladybug? She'll be charmed. How can IT be my rival? It's not even human… I'm hopeless.* Then a thought him. *Marinette! She was with it yesterday! She must know what to do with it!*

Adrien quickly got to his phone and wanted to call Marinette, but he had to get her number first. He sms-ed Alya. "Hey, Alya, could you give me Marinette number?" - Alya got surprised but saw it as a golden shipping opportunity, proud for both kids "Sure! #numbersnumbers#, what are you planning on?" - Adrien was cornered by the question, couldn't say the truth,so he simplified it "Just want to hang out" - Alya was soo cheered "Ok, have fun!"

Adrien blushed a little, and then was thinking a lot about what to say to her after seeing her naked yesterday. Then he remembered he was there as Chat, and she doesn't know his identity. It made him telling this to her even weirder, but he couldn't change place to talk to her as a hero, so he had to make an excuse. It just jumped into his window. Any why call Marinette? She's… just the smartest and most dependable friend he knows. Yeah, he can trust his secrets to her. Perfect.

Adrien was stuttering, but not nearly as much as the hot tomato he was talking to.

Marinette has never heard so many good things about her from Adrien, she was never before invited by him, especially to his home! She looked at Tikki for help, as her speech writing part of brain crashed. "Yes!" Tikki shouted, and her chosen one echoed. "Great! See you soon, bye!" Marinette couldn't respond and hanged the phone.

She had to be reminded a few times that she's going to Adrien and it is real. Especially near his gates, when she stopped realising the kwamies words and wondered what they mean. But then she was invited in by the love of her life, and led to his room. "Marinette, I have a little.. something… I hoped you could help me with" - "S-sure, anything for you!" Before she could determine word 'anything' to appropriate meaning, he showed her THE BLOB. Her jaw dropped.

The BLOB got to her crush faster than her. She could not allow rivalry, nor anything perverted to be done to him. How dare Chat leave the blob here! Adrien *coughed*, putting his one hand in his pocket, covering his mouth with another and carefully checking her reaction as he explained. "Soo, do you have any idea what to do with it?" - "Sorry, Adrien, I have no idea what it is". Adrien was surprised, since he definitely saw her yesterday. Granted, she wouldn't tell him the details, but could it be that was the first time she saw it?

Meanwhile, the Blob noticed a familiar smell. It had no eyes to see, but it was chemically advanced and well understood smells. It was also very sensitive to tiniest differences in sounds, noticing how Marinette is in love with Adrien, and since Adrien's subconsciousness noticed Ladybug by smell, he also emitted more hormones. Blob figured how strongly the two are in for each other, yet fearing to come closer. This was a perfect opportunity for a ship, and the blob decided not miss it. While the two talked, The blob approached carefully and excitedly.

When Adrien noticed the suspicious closeness, it was already too late. The blob jumped on them, capturing both and earning squeals. It started massaging them as intensively as much the two were excited to be together. Both were embarrassed, knowing where it was going, but blob overpowered all their resistance, so Marinette gave in, allowing everything happen. Adrien noticed, and relaxed, knowing she accepts him and there is no shame giving up, but he didn't want anyone but his lady. The blob decreased his care over time, seducing him.

Soon it was difficult to think from the deep waves of pressure moving through their entire bodies, heavily embracing them. They could feel each others deep breathing and didn't want to make eye contact, looking at each others torso. Their movements were synchronized, making them feel as if they were pushed against each other.

The flow played with their chests, moving past their necks, gently licking their ears and massaging their heads. Blob took their shoes and upper clothing off as he noticed both craving for more. It gently put kwamies' hiding clothes onto the floor and bounced closer to the bed, liking its comfort.

Plagg peeked out and saw Marinette's pouch move as if punched from inside. He flew closer, putting his paw on it and said "Hey, do you have cheese?". The pouch stopped moving out of annoyance, recognising the voice. It was way more powerful feeling then surprise of hearing him at all.

Meanwhile, Blob's touch became more intense and Marinette couldn't believe this was actually happening. In embarrassment, she grabbed Adrien by his shoulders and looked right in his eyes. He reacted by gazing at her and saw how scared she was, so he embraced her by her waist to calm her, and her face became soothed and amazingly cute. "Marinette…" With how enchanted Adrien was by massage, he fell for that look, pulling her even closer. "Adrien…" Next wave sent them into a kiss, which was surprisingly sweet.

Blob noticed how the two had already locked together, making it more difficult to undress them, so it hurried. Their pants and shoes flew off, their shirts raised. Marinette's legs tried to bend not to let it happen, ending up with them around Adrien. He considered it an invitation and took her shirt off himself. Her face has never been so red, making her embrace him as tight as she could, yet she enjoyed it. Her Adrien was embracing and undressing her, and she loved the attention.

She pulled his shirt of, and at that moment Blob released her bra and shot it out along with Adrien's shirt. She was surprised, but a kiss relaxed her. Adrien had his eyes closed at the moment, not noticing what happened, and kissed her, pulling her closer. She felt softer than a moment ago, and he wondered if a shirt made all that difference, but then he figured it out as his hand felt no obstacles on her back.

They both decided by now that they want it, feeling drunk from the touch. The only thing left between them was their underwear, and Marinette had too strong of a grasp on Adrien to let it slide off without separating the two, so blob had to do something else. Adrien felt it suddenly get warmer down there and saw the yellow color, knowing what it means. The blob digested the panties without any harm to their skin, unexpectedly safer than Adrien feared it would be. But now they are entirely naked and the waving motion guides them closer. Adrien bit his lip as he got to enjoy the special opportunity to smoothly caress his princess all the way from her waist to ankle, without limitation of clothing, and he could feel her thighs press onto him. Marinette arched on him, trying to touch him with her entire body, and the blob strengthened it.

The blob continued its strong, hypnotizing waves in a manner that made them wave onto each other as well, and it made a powerful flow near her palace, exciting both of them. It formed a protective layer around Adrien's staff and started vibrating, pleasing Marinette's clit. It went faster, making her body involuntarily move and twitch, but the pressure the blob applied gave her no chance to escape. Her entire position was under its control and blob made it the most vulnerable to those sensations.

Breaths deepened, and as she first came Adrien could enjoy her tiny moan. Blob gave them a moment to relax, continuing to please their arms, legs, backs, chests, necks, hair and even sexually sensitive toes. As her body was ready to continue, Adrien entered her, and blob synchronized its waves with both Adrien's movement and its vibration between them. While waves were very powerful, the vibrations became times faster, making Adrien hear her arousing moans.

Their oscillation was amazingly deep filling with powerful pleasure. She now knew what it felt like for something to be in her. For _someone special_ to be in her, and that special someone now knew what a touch felt like, what such stimulation felt from a dear lady. Adrien heard how much he affected her and was glad to please. He wanted to raise her to ultimate bliss and the blob helped a lot. She was bucked at full force, leaving no place nor time for thoughts in her mind. Both were already past all doubts and restraints and the freedom was rewarding. It wasn't the kind Adrien dreamt of, but it felt better.

Soon she came with a loud moan, and her face irresistibly cute in a way Adrien could not describe, but he definitely remembered it as the kind he wants to bring her to, both in his dreams and reality. He embraced her tightly and saw how her starry eyes laid on him, and his were no less sparkling or happy. Their noses ticked each other while they restored their breaths and they kissed again. It was a passionate and lusty kiss, just because they were already hot and wet.

Just as she relaxed, the blob slowly continued, which was not a moment too soon. It made them push at each other again and again, making her reach her peak in no more than a minute, teasing Adrien yet prolonging his pleasure, making it a dream kind of sex. Soon Adrien was close and the blob started up one last time. Both heroes enjoyed each other's moans and tried to empower the feeling, going slowly but deeply. Filled with desire, they were gaining impulse again.

The blob sped up, bringing them to the peak of their sensations in the fastest way and making them crave for more along the way. It felt like climbing over a mountain and reaching its joyful slide at the peak. As they came, the feeling of being completely surrounded with sexual massaging flow was incredible. It gently slowed down, letting them caress each other and kiss peacefully. Both were so intoxicated by pleasure, they felt so drunk they wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Well, they already didn't remember what they were doing, only how pleasant it felt.

Smoozy gently laid them on Adrien's bed and moved aside, letting them rest. Without its support, they felt how surprisingly heavy their bodies were, only able of laing in embrace and gently cuddling. Marinette was so exhausted she could barely move and Adrien pulled the blanket over them. She looked so cute when tucked in and embraced, he couldn't control his Cheshire-Chat smile. Without words, they cuddled until they fell asleep.


	3. Is hero slime

The couple slept soundly, their heartbeats still in sync. The blob woke up early and decided to eat. Being able to eat anything, it went to the most smelly thing. Camembert. It met an angry hissing kwami and decided it's better to go for the second smelly thing. Soon the mansion had no garbage left and its floors glistered. The kwamies didn't know what to do with their knowledge of heroes identities. Since no one knew that they found out, they could pretend they didn't knew and just guide their chosen ones together. In Plagg's understanding it ment pranking.

Soon Marinette woke up and in a moment realised where she was. Having no idea what to do, she pretended to still be asleep, which was very pleasant. Then Adrien woke up and after a moment of sleepy scratching his head with a yawn remembered what happened. He felt ashamed of himself as he looked at her, but then he noticed how a smiling hill tried to pull blanket even more over her face, being incredibly cute. It cheered him and he decided to kiss the hill as if there was no one in the room at all, especially a cute girl hiding beneath the blanket. The hill trembled and revealed some red iron beneath the apparent surface.

Adrien giggled at her cuteness, which invited her out of hiding. Her cute face saw his sexy naked body and tried to hide itself in a pillow as it got redder. Adrien liked what he saw and embraced her again. Her ears were now burning. After a warm pause he tried to calm her and repent for what he brought upon her. "I'm sorry, Marinette, I didn't know what it would do" - "It - It's alright… I - I didn't expect it to go so far…" - "... Is there some way I can make it up to you?" - "No - I mean, it's not your fault, you didn't know what it would do and It wasn't bad. I mean you're great! I mean, doing it with you is ok … Oww" Marinette was dying of shame as Adrien heckled and grinned. He was flattered and wanted to ease her worries, which he successfully did with a kiss.

It was time to get up and start the day, leaving the comfort and shame of resting together in a bed. Both start their mornings with a shower, so Adrien politely let Marinette first and searched for the blob in the meanwhile. Suddenly he heard her squee as she slipped on it in the bathroom. *Right, it likes to shower too, oops* Adrien realized what happened as Marinette pushed the blob out. Blob felt Marinette's desire for privacy in the magic room and submitted. Without face, it still had a look "Ladies, right? Never figured them out", as it'd expect her to be happy after last night. Special creatures do tend to use high value resources, be it expensive cheese or way too much water. At least it stopped the water flow when the atmosphere turned into warm mist, not wasting _all_ of it.

Adrien was thinking about Marinette and Ladybug as he picked up his clothes. The latter is crazy awesome and smart, but never responds to his care, nor appreciates his puns, while Marinette is pretty neat too, but also gentle, talented, sweet, cute and no less brave or smart. He kinda likes her too, but how much? After what happened, he has to get to know her better to decide what to do, and that means hanging out. Or dating, depending on how to look at it. She just miiight be a better soulmate than Ladybug, but if she's not interested, then they'll at least clear up this triangle and he'll have a great friend to hang out with. The perfect plan, except for the blob, which still has to be taken care off and which would definitely do the same thing to them again.

… It wasn't bad, there's no way either of them would think it was unpleasant, the only thing in question is loyalty to a soulmate. *Wait a minute, if I'm not dating Ladybug YET, that means I'm free to be with anyone else, right? And that means I can date her as much as I'd like* Adrien smiled and Marinette saw his naughty grin as she stepped into the room. He loved seeing her wet with her hair down, she was just so beautiful, which was just a bonus to all of her qualities, yet a big one. He handed a drier to her "Sooo, if you don't mind, how about we hang out more often? No perverted slimeballs included" - "Oh, s-sure" she cutely blushed in response. Adrien wanted to pull down her towel, but held, as the gentleman he still is. Not because he wanted her again, but because he wanted to hug her tight. He was just happy to be with her.

After Marinette finished drying, Adrien was done showering and walked out, having his wet sexy model body exposed to her as he toweled his hair dry. Marinette involuntarily gazed at him agape and he noticed. "Like what you see?" He said in a sexy tone, making Marinette blush, incoherently mumble and cutely flail, to which he heckled. He moved to his wardrobe to get dressed and so did Marinette pick up her clothes. She noticed her panties were weirdly damaged. She did not remember anything that passionate as tearing it, nor did it look torn. "Oh, it… digested it" Adrien explained. She looked at him with silent surprise *Digested?! This thing digested our clothes?! I'm glad we didn't get harmed, but I better not wear anything valuable near it* Luckily Ladybug suit is officially made out of indestructible material.

"Soo, what are you gonna do about Smoozy?" Marinette asked as she pulled her pants on her naked butt - "Smoozy?" - "Yeah, I thought it needed a name" - "Sounds cute, but I'm not sure what to do. I tried to leave him, but it just stuck to me. He might be here to stay and hopefully he won't cause much trouble or get seen. What do you say?" - "I think his place is back in the forest, but we can't force him to go. He will probably return on his own eventually as his curiosity is satisfied" - "What if he'll like it here more?" - "...Did you ever want a pet?" - "Hehe, yeah,... will you help me take care of him?" - "Sure!" They smiled, as they have arranged a nice excuse to see each other, and they both understood that things will most probably get pervy again.

Adrien shared breakfast with her, which made it special and he wanted every day to start like that. All his servants were surprised she was still with him, but they were happy for him and decided not to tell Gabriel, especially Natalie, though she later warned him not to have late-time guests under his father's nose, which made him red and stuttering. After that Marinette had a unique opportunity to ride his limo to school with him. Neither knew what to talk about, so they just held their hands together and smiled.

As they walked out of the car together (Adrien acting like a prince, giving her a hand and bowing, making her blush), everyone dropped their jaws. Chloe's thought process completely crushed, Alya hurried to her bestie to hug and whisper her congratulations "Hey girl! You should've told me you were gonna stay up! I had to tell your parents you had a sleepover with me, and you'll have to tell me all the details later!"

The rest of the day went almost normal and Alya fairly did not believe Marinette's puny excuse that she slept over because it was late due to playing video games all day. Adrien received a fist-shoulder bump of congratulation from Nino, who didn't think Adried would cross any line and thought it was just his first, normal, sleepover, with a girl he should totally date.

During a break, Chloe took Marinette to talk just outside of the classroom and give her all she thinks about her. Adrien saw them, took Chloe by the shoulders, silently turned her around, pushed her beyond the door and opened it, hiding and blocking Chloe and courteously inviting Marinette in, making the sweet girl giggle and smile. She accepted, giving her hand to him as she came in and he kissed it. Chloe was broken. She wasn't even told off by Adrien, just pushed aside like she doesn't even exist. She didn't dare walk in the class now, as a loser, so she went to the bathroom, trying to hold herself together.

Chloe suddenly lost to Marinette and became nothing to Adrien, as if he was charmed. It was enough to cause an akuma. One that can charm anyone into becoming her loyal servant, deeply in love with her. Everyone coming out of men's bathroom soon joined her army and they went into classroom. "Adrieeen!" was the shout heard as the door was bashed open and the group came in. Chloe, the Queen Bee, saw Marinette and was filled with anger, "Tear that girl apart!" she commanded to her followers. Adrien jumped out of the table, blocking the corridor between tables and ready to protect. "Marinette, get back!" he shouted for her to go as far from the crowd as possible. He did not expect Chloe to be so angered, he just wanted to protect Marinette without starting any arguments, and now he _really_ needs to protect her. They were cornered, as the only exit was blocked off and they were on second floor, too high to jump out of window safely while being chased. Neither of the heroes could transform.

Just outside the window was some goo, as if dripping out of chemistry class due to a casual accident, so everyone outside considered it to be normal. That goo had an experssion "Noooo! Kitteeeeeen! Poor kitty!" as it smelled his fear and sensed the stress. At home, it was quickly bored and decided to follow him stealthy, and it loved watching the two enjoy each other's presence, so it just hanged out, having only a thin roll of itself visible from within the room as a sensory apparatus.

The blob quickly filled the whole window frame and used it to boost itself in front of Adrien, just as Chloe cast her spell on him. Blob got hit, and turned yellow. However, it is not a human, and doesn't use human hormones to express his emotion of love, but his own, like any animal. On top of that, he is very well chemically balanced, so he just wobbled a little, like a kid that ate broccoli, and changed his color to normal. Mean magic doesn't taste good, but other than that, it loves to eat. The blob released a burp back at Queen Bee and she was staggered by disgust. Adrien was surprised to see it, scared for a moment of the yellow color, and very relieved. He's got the BEST pet ever. Blob was cheerfully hugged. Is good Smoozy, is good.

While Marinette's classmates were protecting her from the army and Queen Bee tried to dry away her tears from the burp, blob took Adrien, rolled like fast tank to grab Marinette and jumped out of window, ensuring safe landing for both lovebirds. It released them in a nice hiding place. "Stay here while I lure her away!" Adrien said to go transform - "Be careful!" Marinette responded, not wishing for him to be in danger, but having to let go to transform herself. Adrien didn't have enough time to find a safe spot before Chloe caught up to him, but Ladybug came to the rescue. While blob was blocking the enemy attacks, she managed to free the akuma and deevilize it.

Happy by such success, she tried to pat the blob, as if saying "pound it" with Chat Noir. It was a mistake, as it sucked her in and started congratulating her with a massage. Adrien saw it, got terrified that it IS becoming his rival, so he tried to pull her out. He clearly haven't learned from the last time. Now they were both inside, and they knew where it was going. Luckily, she didn't need to use her charm this time and so she wasn't about to detransform any time soon, so secretly, both were happy this was about to happen.

Blob started slowly and gently flowing, as it was concentrated on getting to their love cove, which was Adrien's room. Once in there, it gave them its powerful waves of massage, relaxing and warming their bodies before the beginning. "I-I'm sorry, Ladybug, I can't control it" Adrien tried to apologise, but his lady was already charmed by him the entire day, so she responded with a sweet kiss as their bodies were pressed into each other. The blob was basically like a child playing with dolls, saying "Aaaand now, kiss!"

Since last time it has learned to undress them quickly, before she grasps onto him with her legs. They may seem very shy when given their own space, but really kick it up when cared for. As the massage went over their feet, butts, backs and arousingly flowed from between their necks by the ears and through their hair, both were slowly hypnotized. Soon Adrien was completely undressed, but Ladybug could not be. The blob was puzzled and checked how can she be filled if she's in a suit. A powerful and slow current went to her palace, by her clit and pushing deeper in. Her suit was indeed magical, as it stretched inside when blob teased her walls. Smoozy was satisfied with the test, while Ladybug felt it and passionately embraced her beloved. "Adrien…" She breathed heavily - "Ladybug" He whispered in response.

Smoozy started vibrating by her clit as Adrien kissed her neck. Her breath deepened and she tried to pull Adrien even closer despite being already locked tight with him. He loved it and hugged her just as hard by the waist, which altered her position a little to be more sensitive to vibrations, making her breathe even faster and cum soon. Ladybug was given a little pause to relax and catch her breath, which she used to lustfully kiss him. His body was excited and craving, and the kiss was blissful. Adrien pulled her by the legs, landing her onto him. Even though mostly everything is done by the blob, he felt in control of her, which both lovers enjoyed. He moved with the rhythm of the waves while the blob continued its intruding vibrations.

Ladybug felt the pressure inside as if pushing through her whole body, and it pushed all her thoughts out before they could form, letting only moans come voiced. Blob kept a layer of itself between them as a constant protection, which waved and vibrated inside her as they moved, leaving all sensations more pronounced and making Adrien moan as much as her. As soon as they were comfortable raising the speed or pressure, the blob intensified its movement. Lovers went again and again. They felt like the sun was firing up as they reached their peaks, after which they just gave in to pleasure and comfort, relaxing as they layed onto each other and the bed, to which blob released them. It gently let go of them, moving down under the bed like a guardian dog. It was so satisfied to see them happy, cozy and relaxed.

Neither Adrien nor Ladybug wanted to say anything or move apart, but after a minute their minds were slowly getting taken over by thoughts. "Ladybug…" Adrien whispered - "...I have to go… " Ladybug tried to just keep her identity safe before thinking up how to react to the situation. "Stay" Adrien cut her off, reassuringly embracing her back with his arm, making her bury her face in his charming, warm chest. She gave in, deciding to stay for a nap. This was too good to leave. Not that she could, being so drunk on love. She would literally fall right back at him if she tried to stand up.

The pair cuddled together, quickly fading into sleep. Plagg didn't like messing into romance. Unfortunately for him, he was a _cat_ kwami. He couldn't resist recording everything on a phone for his kid. Knowing Adrien, Plagg can get a **lot** of Camembert while he's distracted. He also wondered what would happen if he showed it to Tikki, but decided he didn't want to be a dead kwami.


End file.
